You are not alone Tsumugu x Chisaki
by ama-chan123
Summary: This is a Tsumugu x Chisaki fanfic from Chisaki POV. It takes place after the ofuhneki and Chisaki is lonley and sad. Will Tsumugu be able to help her move on and be able to smile and laugh again?
1. Chapter 1- Dream

You are not alone Chapter 1 of 10

I was in the water floating, looking up at the surface and seeing the beautiful moonlight relect in the dark blue water. Manaka,Hikari and Kaname were all there with me but all of a sudden I was alone. The ocean turned black and I couldn't breath I kept struggling to get up to the surface but I'm not getting close. Then I see a hand gabbing me. That's when i woke up.

Still half asleep and not really sure what happened I look up and see Tsumugu sitting besides me stroking tears away from my face.  
-Tsumugu, what ar-

I couldn't finish my sentence because, out of nowhere Tsumugu moved closer and hugged me and said:  
- You..had a bad dream, I was on my way down stairs when i head you crying and mumbling the words don't leave me.. what kind of dream did you have?

Still unable to speak due to feeling Tsumugus warm body agains mine, there was something about his presence that made me feel save, made me feel like i wasn't alone. As I drifted into my thoughts without even realizing it I feel asleep in his arm.

I woke up a brief moment later and all I heard were Tsumugu's footsteps walking towards the door and words that I don't really remember. I think it was something like  
- I will never leave your side...

But I didn't think much about it back then and fell asleep.

I woke up at 6:30 am still not sure what had happened last night was all just a dream. Did Tsumugu really come into my room? Let alone did he really say that he would never leave my side or am I being delusional?  
-I don't have time to think about this now, I said and lightly slapped my cheeks in order to wake up. Today's my first day of high school.

I grap my new uniform and put it on  
-uwaah it looks so cute! I say as I admire myself in the mirror.  
-Manaka would look so goo-  
Then I remembered that Manaka isn't here. Its just me.  
When Manaka and I were small we had often talked about how it would be when we both entered high school. And how it would be an amazing time but now it just seems lonely.  
I really miss them all. I wonder if they are alright  
My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Tsumugu's voice  
-Chisaki! We are going to be late  
-I'm coming!  
I take one last look of myself in the mirror and I put on a smile, because I don't want anyone to notice how lonley I am.

I walk downstairs and try to find grandpa. I have to show him how I look, I wonder if he will like it, maybe it doesn't look that good on me?  
When i finally find him in his usual spot fixing the fishing net I walk up to him and he turns my way, he doesn't say anything. He only nods and I answer him with my brightest smile.  
Then i see Tsumugu beside me fixing his necktie on his uniform.

Tsumugu was really a good sight to see in the morning,the uniform looked perfect on him. Like it was made just for cheeks felt a little warm,I was probably eyes met mine and that's when I realize that I was staring at looking away from his gaze I notice that the clock is almost 7:30!  
- We need to hurry or we will be late Tsumugu!

-mmm.. we should probably go.  
- Bye grandpa we both said  
and then started walking to out new school.  
I looked over to Tsumugu who was gazing at me and smiled.  
Today is a new beginning I thought to myself. 


	2. Chapter 2-First night alone

You are not alone Chapter 2 of 10 First night Alone.

I was up early this morning making a bento for myself and Tsumugu. Because I noticed that he always just buys bread in the cafeteria, he should eat something more filling.  
Suddenly I felt someone breathe on my neck.

-are you making bento?.  
- Tsumugu! Don't scare me like that. I thought you were still sleeping  
-I just woke up, why are you making two?  
- I made one for you too.  
Then he smiled so bright, brigther then he ever has, it looked like a different person  
-really? Thanks.

I felt that I was slightly blushing.. so I looked away and finished packing the bentos.

I ran up to my room and put on my uniform and did my hair in the same style as always.

When i came back down grandpa was awake and he had already begun fixing the nets.  
Tsumugu was still upstairs.  
- Tsumugu! Are you coming?

I'll be down in a minute.

That's when i realized that I have started calling him Tsumugu insteed of Tsumugu-kun. He didn't seem to mind it but I just hadn't noticed it before. I guess when you are living together it isn't weird to call someone their name without honorifics.

Tsumugu came down and we started walking to school. Neither of us said a word the entire way it was getting kind of awkward, but Tsumugu was the first one to breakt the silence.  
-good thing that we are in the same class again.  
-yeah

-Chisaki, I can't walk home with you today I have to stop by at Saya mart and buy some ingredients for dinner tonight so just go home without me.  
-Okay got it.  
Then the bell rang and class started.  
Just before lunch I walked over to Tsumugu's table handing him his bento  
-Here! I said looking down at the ground probably blushing  
-thanks.

At that moment we were the center of attention in the class. People whistling.  
-nice going Tsumugu! Didn't know that you and Chisaki we're a thing.  
I got so embarressed and rushed back to my seat.

When class started I felt as if Tsumugu was gazing at me this whole time. I sit a couple of tables in front of him but I still noticed it. Whenever I looked back at him he turned away and started scrabbling in his notebook.

School had finally ended and I was walking home. I looked over my side at the ocean, I felt a stabing pain in my chest and felt the tears falling down my cheek. Why? Why did they all go away and leave me all alone? I miss those times when we were still in elementrary school. Everything was so simple back then. Hikari always used to bully Manaka and I had to be the one protecting her and Kaname always stood there laughing, that became our daily routine. I miss them.  
Lost in my own thoughts I couldn't hear someone calling my name  
-Chisaki-san! Chisaki-san! Are you listening?  
It was Akane-san.. our neighbour.  
- ah yes sorry Akane-san  
-It's okay deer. Here I have some leftovers from yesterday won't you give them to Isamu-san?  
-Yes! I will make sure grandpa gets them  
-such a nice girl.  
With that I started running to the house. Going to grandpa's usual spot  
- Grandpa! The lady next door wanted to give this to you...

-Grandp-

-Grandpa!  
Unable to move by the shock of seeing grandpa unconscious on the net with blood around him.I finally pulled myself together and ran into the house and called an ambulance at the same time I heard Tsumugu enter the house  
- I'm home!  
- Tsumugu!  
I ran to him crying  
-It's grandpa

Tsumugu looked stunned for a moment but then he walked towards me and said  
- It's gonna be okay, have you called an ambulance?  
- Yes. They will be here in about 2 minutes.

When the ambulance arrived they took grandpa and me and Tsumugu jumped in the car as well.  
When we arrived at the hospital we were told that he was stable but he needed to get into surgery as quick as possible otherwise it could be life threatning.

-Please,wake up Grandpa!

A nurse then took my hand and said  
- If you're a family member,please wait over here. 

As I was struggling to get to grandpa,Tsumugu held me back

-No don't take Grandpa away! I yelled at her

-Chisaki, calm down.

-Don't leave me.

-Chisaki!

-Don't take anyone else away from me!  
- Chisaki.  
At that moment I broke into tears and started sobbing in Tsumugus arm.

And we just stayed like that for a while until I had stopped crying.

After a couple of hours someone came up to me and said that Grandpa was fine and that he was sleeping and it was probably best if we did the same.  
When Tsumugu and I arrived home it was quiet. Too quiet. Neither of us said a word.  
I went upstairs and took a bath. I don't know how long exactly I just sat there in the water staring at the ceiling. When I got into my room my ena was 100% recharged from the bath.  
Tsumugu was sitting on my bed.  
- Tsumugu? Is something wrong

-No.  
My hair was wet and dripping.  
-Your hair looks good, it's different then how you always wear it.  
-thank you, I always just wear it in a pony tail because its easier.  
-It suits I have been wondering..can I sleep in here?, somehow it's too quiet without grandpa..

I felt my cheeks getting warm and my heart beating faster.

Yeah.. Just grab your futon then.

After a while we were both just laying next to each other looking into each others eyes.

Without saying anything. We were so close that I could feel his breathing.

My heart was beating so fast. Why? Did I like Tsumugu? I'm not sure what it is I feel, but it's something special.  
-Chisaki. I'm really glad that you are here...  
-Me too, If Tsumugu wasn't here I would probably just be crying somewhere alone.

-But you aren't alone. You have me...

-mm  
-anyways we should probably sleep, alot has happened today so we should get some have to be in school in a couple of hours.

-yeah, Good night Tsumugu  
-night..

after a couple of minutes I felt arms around me.  
-Waii- Tsumugu what are yo-?  
-Just let me okay... I get lonely too.

With that I let him embrace me, him being so close to me that I could hear his heartbeat and feel his breathing.  
Maybe I like him after all...

After a while I heard that he was sleeping and so on I too fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3-locked in

You are not alone chapter 3 of 10

Chapter 3- locked in

A week has passes since grandpa was submitted into the hospital. Things are somehow getting back to normal, I go and see grandpa everyday after school and when I get back Tsumugu has always prepared dinner and we sit there in silence eating. He almost hasn't said a word too me since that night that we slept holding each other. Maybe he's emberessed?

This week has been weird though. I have been getting weird notes in my locker saying I ''need to stay away from him'' Maybe the person is talking about Tsumugu? Now that I think about it Tsumugu's pretty popular. I mean he is kind and kinda good-looking so I guess it's not that in my own thought I didn't hear anything that Tsumugu was saying.  
-chisaki, oi chisaki, are you alright?  
-ah, uh yes im fine, let's get going to school.

Then he glared at me with those cold eyes of his. Those eyes that could see right through me and as if he knew what I was thinking. But I still sensed some sadness in his eyes, what could he be hiding?

When i walked into my classroom I found a note on my the note it sad : Meet behind the school after 3rd period.  
Unsure if I should go or not I decided to go and find out who it was. Maybe it was a confession I said and giggled.

Back then I didn't know how wrong I was. How that meeting was the start of someting big and horrible.

When I arrived behind the school five girls were standing against the wall smoking.  
One of them approached me  
-You.. you should leave Tsumugu alone , for your own sake  
-eeh? Leave Tsumugu alone? What do you mean?  
- What I just said... Leave him alone or you will get hurt.

But we live together how am I supposed to leave him alone?  
-Haah?! You live together?!we just though that you were flirting with him. Now we can't let you go should just go back to the ocean you stupid sea-monster. You are disgusting , just die.

Unable to defend myself or say anything I just stood there ,taking punches and at last my knees gave in and I fell to the ground.  
When I thought I was pretty much unconceous. Then one of the girls suggested that it would be funny to lock me into the storage room. And they did. My body was completely numb so I couldn't get away. As I was laying there in the cold storage room all I could think of was Hikari..

this feels awful It hurts. But what hurt the most wasn't my injuries on the surface, but the ones inside. As i laid there I kept thinking about how if they were still here. How Hikari would've ran here and saved me and threatned to kick their asses if they would come near me again. Hikari was always nice to have around in situations like this. Manaka would probably just start crying if she saw me injured like this and Kaname would get angry. Once again that lonley feeling came through and I felt the tears run down my chin. I'm so hopeless I whispered to myself.

Then I heard footsteps coming closer and and the door opened and someone calling my name. I couldn't make out who it was before I passed out completely.

Then I woke up in the tub. There he was .. Glaring at me with those eyes again.

-You. What happened? How did you get those injuries. I was worried since I hadn't seen you since 3rd period so I went looking for you, Then I saw some shadow in the storage room but I didn't expect to find you there like that. Your ena was almost completely dried up. Who did this to you?

-nothing happened. I just fell alseep in the storage room and tripped thats all..

That's obviously a lie... You have scratch marks and bruises. Who did this to you

I told you nothing happened!  
I was surprised at myself... I yelled at him even though he was just being concerned.  
Tsumugu was now looking away, I could see that he was angry  
-Tsumugu.. I'm sor-

-it doesn't matter.

He stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door.  
I'm such an idiot.. I yelled at him even though he was only worried about me. I just didn't want him to feel sorry for me or feeling that he had to protect me. That's why I couldn't tell him the truth.

Tsumugu's pov:

Why couldn't she just tell me who did this to her? Damn it.. I feel so weak. I want to be ablo to protect her and to stay by her side but why doesn't she let me in? I guess Hikari is still the one who holds a place in her heart. But that will change. I will make Chisaki mine no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4-Loneliness

You are not alone Chapter 4 of 10  
Chapter 4-Loneliness

I woke up the next morning feeling awful. The bruises on my body were red and swollen.

But I didn't care. What mattered the most to me was how awful I acted towards Tsumugu last night

I needed to apologize as soon as possible.

I walked towards my closet and started putting on my clothes. I stopped for a few seconds, and gazed upon my own reflection in the mirror.. _* sigh * 'I'm truly pathetic..'_

As I was making my way downstairs, I heard a loud crash.  
I rushed down and saw Tsumugu sitting on the floor in the kitchen.

'' Tsumugu, are you okay?'' I asked, Looking down on my friend who didn't look like himself.  
'_Maybe he didn't get enough sleep'._

'' Tsumugu?''  
He didn't answer me, he just sat there looking down, and when I offered him my hand he didn't take it. Instead he grabbed onto the kitchen counter and pulled himself up.  
Then he walked away.

''eh?'' '_what just happened? He is probably still upset about last night._

_I'll do my best and apologize to him later today then.'_

A few hours passed but whenever I approached him and tried to apologize he would just leave the room without saying a word. After failing countless of times I decided to let him be for a while.

I went into my room and closed the door. I sat down on the bed and pulled the covers over my head.  
'_What should I do?, Tsumugu isn't talking to me. Without him I have nobody by my side'._

I felt as if I was being punished for a crime I didn't commit. '_Why? Why did the sea god punish me? I never did anything wrong. So why did he take everyone I ever cared about away from me and leaving me here all alone. If I knew that it would be like this I would've just stayed in the water and never ever come to the surface in the first place.  
I feel so lonley right now.' * sniff * _

I stared crying, I swore to myself that I would get stronger and now always being so weak. But now I couldn't help it. I never thought that Tsumugu could have such an impact on me.

_'Maybe I do really like him after all..' * sigh *_

I decided that I was gonna give it one more shot and apologize.  
I stood outside his room for a few seconds before I knocked.  
'' Tsumugu? Are you in there?'' I didn't hear a reply. The only sound I heard was the sound of the floor creaking.  
'' I really want to talk to you, can I come in?''  
'_That's it!'_ I was starting to get really tired of his behavior so I opened the door.  
Much to my surprise Tsumugu wasn't there. The room was completely empty.

I rushed downstairs and called out his name.  
'' Tsumugu! Tsumugu! Where are you? ''  
But he was nowhere to be seen.

I looked outside. '_It's getting dark. I should probably go out and look for him' _

I ran out of the house as fast I could , My feet have probably never moved so fast before. I need to find him as soon as possible! _' I don't want to be left alone again. I need him more then he knows'_

_I'm selfish..The only reason why I need him so much is so that I dont have to be alone._

I looked for him at his usual hangouts, The bridge, where we keep the nets, the forest behind our school.  
_* huff * ' ah where is he? '  
_I felt tears running down my face._ 'I don't want to be alone.'_

Just when I was about to give up I saw him standing in front of me.

'' Tsumugu!'' the tears started flowing and I ran to him  
''Tsumugu! I'm so glad I found you'', I said as I was bawling my eyes out  
'' eh? '' He looked at me stunned as he was unable to say anything.

'' Tsumugu! I'm so sorry for how I acted I know you were just worried about me and I'm sorry I should've just told you, I'm so sorry so please don't leave me alone. I don't want to lose you to!''  
He moved in closer and pulled me into a warm embrace.  
Then I heard his breathing becoming hitched as if he was trying to hold back crying.  
'' Idiot, don't you remember? What I told you that time in your room after you dreamt that nightmare. I will never leave your side,Chisaki I promise''  
His grip around me tightened. It felt nice Tsumugu was so warm.

We just stood there for a while and I wished that this moment could last forever.  
The there was absolute silent, the only sound to be heard was the sound of waves crashing against the the rocks.  
'' Chisaki we should probably go home,I'll prepare dinner tonight''  
'' mm , just wait a second.''  
I turned around and looked at the ocean. '_ Thank you sea-god. I guess you aren't punishing me. This feels more like a great dream now, That you have given me someone like him to care for me, someone to take care of me. So please Sea-god take care of Manaka,Hikari,kaname and everyone else in Shioshishio for me.'  
_'' The ocean is really beautiful isn't it? ''  
I looked over at Tsumugu who was standing waiting for me  
'' yeah'' he replied, '' really beautiful''.  
Then I dashed to him and grabbed his hand and we slowly walked toward our house.

'_Now I will never be alone again'  
_That's what I thought back then, I never could've imagined at that moment that something could split us up.


	5. Chapter 5-Departure

You are not alone chapter 5 of 10  
chapter 5-departure

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy, It was strange. For the first time in a really long time, I was actually happy again._ 'A couple of months has passed since Tsumugu said he would never leave me alone, and after that he has never spoken about the time when he held me in a long embrace. He is probably just shy''._

I jumped out of the bed, brushed my hair and put on my nightrobe.

'_I can't wait to see Tsumugu'. _ Living with Tsumugu has made me realize that I really love him. But I could never tell him that... after all ´_Manaka loves Tsumugu'. _

I can't be selfish. By loving Tsumugu I would be betraying everyone. So now matter what he can't find out '_I have to be strong'.  
_I walked downstairs but stopped halfway down the stairs.  
_''eh?'' ''What's going on?''  
_'' Ah, Chisaki. Goodmorning'' Tsumugu said, acting as casual as always.  
'' Goodmorning. What's going on?,what's with all the luggage?''  
'' Well, I forgot to mention but the college sent me a letter last week saying that it starts one week earlier then predicted, So I have to leave tomorrow morning.''  
''eh?'' _'oh no. I felt the tears swelling up in my eyes and a familiar pain in my chest, this isn't good. If Tsumugu sees me like this...'' _  
'' Chisaki? Are you okay?'' 

'' I'm fine'' I answered and put on my fake smile. _'I can't let him know, no matter what I can't tell him my feelings. Atleast not while everyone else from Shioshishio are still sleeping. I just have to bear with it.'_

'' Ah! Tsumugu I'm heading out to Saya mart. I'll cook your favorite for dinner. Since it's your last day here, I'll be back soon okay?'' I dashed forward and just as I opened the door I felt warm tears running down my face. I started running fast. _' I can't let him know no matter what.', ' but didn't he say that he would never leave me alone?'_

A few moments later I arrived at Saya mart. Akari-san was working.

'' Chisaki! Good morning!''  
'' Good morning..''  
'' Eh? Chisaki is something wrong? Your eyes are swollen?''  
'' I'm fine''  
'' I heard Tsumugu is leaving for college today, huh you're all growing up way too fast.''  
_'eh Akari-san knew? About Tsumugu leaving but not me'_ '' Akari-san, when did you find about Tsumugu leaving?''  
'' uhm it was probably last week, Why do you ask?''  
'' Eh? Well no reason'' I said and put on my fake smile.  
''Well you will probably get lonely being all alone in that big house. So you can come over anytime you want, I'm sure Akira and Miuna would be happy to see you.''  
'' Yes, Thank you. Well I'll see you later! Bye''  
'_I can't believe Akari-san knew but not me,why didn't Tsumugu tell me?' _I looked out at the ocean.  
_'I'm being left alone again. It's like the sea doesn't want me to have anyone that I love close to me'.  
_'' Sea god. Why are you taking everyone away from me? Haven't you already taken enough?'' I whispered to myself. I stood there for a while smelling the saltwater, feeling the cold air linger through my hair.  
'' The wind sure is strong today huh?''  
I looked around. It was our neighbor Takatou-san.  
'' Ah, Yes it sure is'' I said nicely and smiled.

'' So Chisaki-chan when is Tsumugu-kun leaving? Wasn't it today or was it tomorrow?''  
''eh?'' My mind went blank  
'' We're sure going to miss him, that boy is always so nice, helping us repair out boat or hail our nets for us when we can't, well make sure to tell him that I wish him all the luc- Wait Chisaki-chan we're you going?''  
I couldn't stand it any longer. I ran away. _' why did everyone know except for me? Why didn't he tell me? And here I thought that he had some feelings for me too.'  
_I ran as fast as I could and when I arrived home Tsumugu was standing in the doorstep.  
'' Tsumugu. I'm home''  
'' welcome back, you sure took your time. Is everything okay?''  
at that moment I don't know what went over me. I lost it.  
* bang!* the bag from Saya mart fell on the floor.  
'' No! No i'm not okay! Why! Tsumugu why did you tell everyone you were leaving! And why was I the last person to know! Even though you said you weren't going to leave me alone''  
'' Chisaki calm down!''  
I took one stop forward but stumbled on the bag that was lying on the floor.  
'' No I won'- '' Kyaah'' *** **_crash_** *  
**I fell on top of Tsumugu. I just laid there on top of him. I didn't dare to move,I stared at him for a long time, and my tears started running down and landing on his face. _' this is bad. I can't stop crying.'_  
He looked into my eyes.  
'' I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have to worry about it, and I didn't want you to cry.  
And I didn't tell anyone else about me leaving. Kiri-san that lives near the school is going to the same college as me and she was the one who told everyone so that's why they knew. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, It's hard for me too you know? I don't want you to be alone.''  
He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer into a warm embrace.  
'' I wanted us to enjoy the time we had instead of just thinking about me leaving. I'm sorry that I made you sad Chisaki, So please stop crying?''  
My heart was racing and my cheeks were flustered.  
'' Idiot. You should've told me. But I forgive you'' I said and put on my brightest smile as possible. Unlike the other one this was real. _' But I still can't tell him how I feel, even though he may find someone else at college, I can never let him know how I feel'._

Later that day I prepared his favorite dinner and we sat down together and ate and talked about the old days, When Hikari,Kaname and Manaka were still here. We talked about that time when we all went to the city together. It was so much fun.  
Later on we feel asleep in the same bed. For the last time in a long time I would sleep with Tsumugu beside me holding me. Tsumugu fell asleep fast but I still couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was leaving.  
'' Tsumugu? Are you asleep'' I whispered.  
I got no respond.  
'' I have to tell you something, but I could never tell it to your face when you were awake. So for now I guess this will have to do.''  
'' I love you'' I felt like a weight has been lifted of from me when I said those words.  
_' Even though I told it to him while he was asleep it felt nice to get my feelings out. Because now it's easier for me to lock them deep inside'.  
_And with that I was almost asleep when I heard Tsumugu saying.  
'' I hope everyone wake up soon , so that we can be together and move on''  
But when I turned around to see if he was awake he was in a deep sleep.  
_' I guess it was just a dream then.'  
_


End file.
